


Nyilvánvaló végkifejletek

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ARCHIVE WARNINGÈRT LÀSD A JEGYZETET A SZTORI VÈGÉN, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, amolyan shppelem de -oh istenem, barátok elárulnak barátokat, drámai fordulatok, ez az otp és tönkreteszi az életem- de ebben a ficben nem tűnik fel, kérlek ne szaladj el mert vannak benne saját karakterek, könyvek, olvasás, saját karakterek - Freeform, tényleg csak nagyon kicsit Destiel, ui az spoilereket tartalmaz, unkornisok
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Képzeld, amint Cas fog egy könyvet, elkezdi olvasni, és teljesen elveszik benne.</p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4275612">ENGLISH VERSION</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyilvánvaló végkifejletek

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt -pár napja- hajnali 3 és hajnali 7* között írtam, de kivételesen angolul.  
> Az angol változatot átolvasta a bétám (a fic címe tőle van), a magyart nem.  
> És sikerült felfedeznem, hogy bár mind angolul, mind magyarul is tudok írni (fogjuk rá), fordítani már nem tudok. Szóval kicsit szenvedtem a fordítással és ezért nem rögtön töltöttem fel. Viszont lévén, hogy a magyar az anyanyelvem, annyira rossz csak nem lehet... Ha bármi furcsaságot (elírást-bár esküszöm, azt kétszer is ellenőriztem; magyartalan/fura fogalmazást) találsz szólj bátran és én kijavítom.
> 
> *igen, az hajnal, az még nem reggel, nem érdekel ki mit mond

Castiel szeretett minden általa olvasott könyvet és mindegyiket élvezettel olvasta. Soha nem volt olyan könyv, amit ne élvezett volna.  
Ha a főszál nem volt érdekes, megpróbálta kitalálni a mellékszálak felderítetlen részeit vagy megpróbált egy másik szempontból tekinteni a történetre. Néha tartott egy szünetet, csak hogy gondolkodjon a jeleneten, amit épp olvasott. Elképzelte a környezetet, az illatokat és a hangokat. Ez mindig segített átélni a könyv hangulatát.  
  
Soha nem olvasott egyszerre több könyvet, akkor kezdett egy újat, ha befejezte az előzőt. Mert nem számított, hogy egy könyv mennyire rossz volt, ő mindig elveszett benne. Szenvedélyesen olvasta órákig és elfeledkezett a világról körülötte. Ennek ellenére egyenes háttal ült és az arca érzelemmentes maradt.  
Szóval igen, minden könyvet, amit olvasott szeretett. Még akkor is, ha voltak jobbak.  
Végtelen szeretete a könyvek iránt volt az ok, ami miatt mindig random választott. Soha nem számított, hogy miről szólt, hogy ki írta, hogy hány karakter volt benne, vagy, hogy milyen nyelvű volt.  
Néha olyan metaforákat is talált, amire senki soha nem gondolna és legtöbbször tudta a történet végét.  
  
Egyik alkalommal, amikor nem tudta, a történet két üzletemberről szólt. Joshuáról és Robertről.  
Joshuának barna haja és kék szemei voltak, Robertnek sötét haja, sötét barna szemekkel.  
Gyerekkoruk óta közeli barátok voltak. Együtt mentek egyetemre, együtt dolgoztak egy cégnél egyetem után és aztán elkezdték a saját cégüket, együtt. Még együtt is laktak egy nem túl kicsi lakásban.  
Minden rendben volt, amíg –na, tippelj, mi- minden tönkrement.  
  
Először a kis dolgok kezdtek változni, aztán minden más lett.  
Mint hogy Robert többé nem ivott teát, helyette kávét ivott. Úgy tűnt, hogy abbahagyta a szappanoperák nézését és nem idézett többet filmekből. Még az öltözködése is megváltozott.  
Mindeközben Joshua elkezdett szemüveg helyett kontaktlencsét hordani, sokkal antiszociálisabb lett és egyáltalán nem ment bárokba.  
Aztán Rob elkezdett klubokba járni és egyéjszakás kalandokba bonyolódni.  
És még a lakásuk is úgy tűnt, mintha változna.  
  
Annak ellenére, hogy sok változás történt, életük békés volt.  
  
Egészen addig, míg Joshua el nem árulta Robertet. Egy másik nagy céggel kezdett dolgozni.  
Miután Robert rájött erre, volt egy hatalmas veszekedésük. Nagyobb, mint előtte valaha.  
A veszekedés utáni estén hajnali kettő körül Joshua még mindig nem tudott aludni. Bűntudata volt. Még _ő_ sem tudta, hogy miért tette, amit tett. Még egy óra ágyban forgolódás után felkelt és kiment a konyhába inni egy pohár vizet. Leült a földre, hátát nekidöntve a konyhapultnak, lábait kinyújtva és megitta a vizét. Egy kis idő múlva majdnem elaludt ott, ahol volt, de valaki felébresztette amint átesett a lábain. Sötét bőrűnek lenni és fekete pizsamát hordani nem segítette az észrevehetőséget az egyébként is sötét konyhában.  
\- Basszusarohadthogyaza- -káromkodott Robert, ahogy a földre zuhant.  
\- Rob? –suttogta Josh.  
\- Nem, csak egy nagyon elcseszett betörő.  
A telefonja világításának segítségével átment a pult másik oldalához, öntött magának egy pohár whiskyt és törökülésben leült Josh mellé.  
Pár percig csendben ültek egymás mellett.  
\- Régebben nem káromkodtál… - mondta Joshua.  
\- Nos, te régebben meg nem szúrtál hátba! – jött a durva válasz.  
\- Sajnálom,-  
\- Tudom, tudom. –mondta, most már gyengédebb hangon – Ez annyira nem jellemző rád! Tudod _te_ egyáltalán, hogy miért tetted?  
\- Ugyanezen gondolkoztam egész este, de nem tudom haver.  
Ismét csend telepedett rájuk.  
\- Héj, mit csinálsz te a whiskymmel mostanában? Azt hittem, nem szereted. – böködte Josh Robert karját.  
\- Én… nem tudtom… de mi van a szemüveggel? Azóta kontaktlencsét hordtál, mióta tudtál.  
\- Fogalmam sincs. –vonta meg a vállát.  
\- Mindenesetre jól áll.  
Pár percre kellemes csendben voltak.  
\- Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki mostanában furán érzi magát? – szólalt meg először Josh.  
\- Nem, úgy érzem, mintha valaki fogta volna a személyiségem, belerakta volna egy turmixgépbe és bekapcsolta volna a turmixgépet. És téged is alig látlak.  
\- Szintúgy…  
\- Mi történik velünk?  
  
  
A következő nap kiderült, hogy amit Josh tett, talán a cégük végét okozhatta. Ez a nap volt életük egyik legstresszesebb napja.  
  
A következő nap szinte jónak mondható volt. Négy hónapot kellett várniuk, hogy kiderüljenek a következmények és mivel semmit nem tehettek, megpróbáltak pihenni.  
  
Egy hét elteltével a dolgok elkezdtek változni. A régi és új személyiségeik keverékévé váltak.  
Két héttel később, egy este Josh odasétált tv néző barátjához  
\- Tudom, mi történt.  
\- Mi történt mivel?  
\- Az életünkkel.  
Robert gyorsan ránézett Joshra, ellenőrizve, hogy csak viccel e, majd kikapcsolta a tv-t.  
\- Mondjad.  
\- Oké, de – kezdte, ahogy leült barátja mellé a kanapéra – őrültségnek fog hangzani.  
\- Oké… szóval?  
\- Szerintem belekerültünk egy tv sorozatba. Tudomhogymitgondolsz  **de** gondolkodj rajta egy kicsit.  
\- Hogy… mi… Aludtál te az elmúlt három napban? Csak mert észrevettem, hogy mostanság nem alszol valami j-  
-Nemnemnem, mármint igen, nem. Igen, mostanában nem aludtam valami jól. Ez azért volt, mert kutatómunkát végeztem. De az után, hogy megtaláltam a választ, bealudtam, szóval igen, aludtam az elmúlt három napban.  
\- …oké, szóval, am, miért gondolod, hogy belekerültünk egy tv sorozatba?  
\- Nem magunkra jellemzően viselkedünk. Mintha valaki átírta volna a személyiségeinket. De van, amikor jobban magunk vagyunk és van, amikor kevésbé. Mintha a között az idők között, amikor néznek, önmagunk tudunk lenni. Például te régen állandóan szappanoperákat néztél a tv-n. Most mát nem. A laptopodon nézed titokban. Ne nézz így, igen, észrevettem.  
És ez az egész több mint 9 hónapja kezdődött és kb vége lett pár hete. Ez egy évad ideje. Még dramatikus évadzárónk is volt. Plusz ez alatt a 9 hónap alatt néha volt pár hét, amikor minden megint rendes volt. Ezek voltak a szünetek.  
\- Ez még mindig őrültség.  
\- Tudom!, de hogy máshogy tudnád megmagyarázni? Az a személy akarsz lenni, aki az elmúlt 9 hónapban voltál? Hagylak gondolkodni.  
  
Robert hajnali háromig Josh elméletén gondolkozott. Aztán átment Joshua szobájába.  
\- Josh – suttogta, ahogy megböködte barátja oldalát – Josh… Josh.  
\- Mmhpfmm?  
\- Lehet, hogy őrült vagyok, de hiszek neked.  
Josh felült, Robert leült mellé.  
\- Tényleg? – kérdezte Joshua.  
\- Igen… Most mit csinálunk?  
\- Nem tudom, reménykedünk, hogy törlik a sorozatot?  
\- Klasssssz.  
\- Majd ősszel kiderül.  
\- Király… Amúgy mit jelent az, hogy „kutatómunkát végeztél”? Hogy tudnál ezzel kapcsolatban kutatni? _Várj_ , sorozatokat maratonoztál?  
\- Taalááán…  
\- Kérhetted volna a segítségem. – mondta nevetve.  
\- Nos, talán legközelebb… Most hagyj aludni.  
  
És eljött az ősz. És Josh és Robert cégével minden megint rendben volt. És minden megint elkezdett változni. megint.  
November közepén, egy délután Robert fogta Josht és behúzta maga után a fürdőszobájukba.  
\- Mi a fenét csi-  
\- Itt tudunk beszélni.  
\- Mi?  
\- Gondolkoztam. A sorozatunk klisés és ócska, igaz? Akkor valószínűleg nincsenek fürdőszobai jelenetek és itt tudunk beszélni.  
Joshua csak nézte őt egy pár másodpercig, majd megszólalt  
\- Briliáns. vagy.  
Rob megvakarta a tarkóját és mosolygott. Pár pillanatra minden normálisnak tűnt.  
\- Szóval megint elkezdődött… - mondta Josh halkan.  
\- Bizony…  
\- Mit kéne csinálnunk?  
\- Harcolni ellene – egy hosszú pillanatig csak barátját nézte – Harcolni az írok ellen és ezt –mutatott kezeivel közte és Josh között – életben tartani. Mozi esték, közös vacsora minden este ésatöbbi. Csak, mint régen a gimiben és az egyetemen.  
  
És így is tettek. Volt, amikor ez nehéz volt , mert úgy éreztek, mintha valaki azt mondogatná nekik, hogy ne viselkedjenek így. De ők ezt le se szarták.  
  
Néhány héttel később Josh megfázott és egy hétig ágyban volt.  
Ez alatt a hét alatt Rob találkozott egy lánnyal és úgy tűnt, hogy szerelmes lett belé.  
Lemondta a közös programokat Joshsal a következő hetekre.  
Aztán egy este bevonszolta Josht a fürdőjükbe, pont úgy, ahogy még novemberben tette.  
\- Haver, éppen aludtam – nyávogott Josh.  
\- Tudom.  
\- Kösz… - megdörzsölte a szemeit a kezei hátuljával – Mit akarsz?  
\- Miért vagy ilyen zsémbes?  
\- Nem is tudom, talán mert alig látlak, mert minden idődet a barátnőddel töltöd. Nem hagyni aludni egyáltalán nem segít.  
\- Sajnálom, az utóbbi időben nekem is nehéz volt.  
\- Jah, persze.  
\- Komolyan mondom. Nem akarok vele lenni.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Mármint, ja, ő kedves, okos, szép, stb., kedvelem és egy csodálatos személyiség, de én már valaki mást szeretek- -ezt nem akarta így kimondani, de a szája gyorsabban mozgott, mint az agya.  
\- Mi?! Szeretsz valakit?! Mármint, aham, értem. – ez után kerülte Rob tekintetét.  
\- Várj, te most… ez… te most féltékeny vagy?  
\- Nem! Én csak, öhm, én… ó, leszarom, az életünk úgyis kicseszett, ennél _annyira_ már nem lehet rosszabb. Igen, féltékeny vagyok. És nem csak, mint egy barát.  
\- Ó, hála az égnek! – két keze közé fogta Josh arcát és megcsókolta.

A következő oldalak ki voltak tépve és egy nagy macskakaparás szerű kézírás állt a könyv utolsó, -eredetileg üres- oldalán. A szöveg ez volt:

>   
>  **„ROB SZAKÍTOTT A LÁNNYAL A LÁNY TALÁLT VALAKIT AKIVEL BOLDOGAN ÉLT ÉS JOSH ÉS ROB ELKEZDTEK JÁRNI ÉS AZ ÍRÓK BÉKÉN HAGYTÁK ŐKET ÉS MINDEN BOLDOG VOLT ÉS VOLTAK SZIVÁRVÁNYOK ÉS UNIKORNISOK AZ IGAZAT MONDOM ÉS HAGYJ A KURVA ÉLETBE BÉKÉN A KÖVETKEZŐ 120 ÉVRE ÉS KIBASZOTTUL NE ÉRJ HOZZÁM"**

Szóval igen, Cas nem számított erre a befejezésre. És annak ellenére, hogy a könyv nem volt tökéletes, ez volt Cas egyik legkedveltebbje. „a két fiú, akik harcoltak a saját íróik” vagyis a saját sorsuk és végzetük ellen. Miután Castiel elolvasta, rögtön eldöntötte, hogy kölcsönadja a könyvet Deannek. Hisz a vadásznak igazán tetszett a legutóbbi könyv, amit adott neki. A könyv a „két cowboy szerelmi sztorijáról a baszódj meg véggel” ahogy ő mondta.

**Author's Note:**

> **~ARCHIVE WARNINGS~**
> 
> nos, nincs benne se testi, se nemi erőszak, de hogy a karakterekkel egyébként mi történik a végén, azt nem mondom el, mert az nyitottan van hagyva
> 
> **~o~**
> 
> ~~Fel fogok rakni egy rajzot Joshról DA-ra -remélhetőleg- pár nap múlva.~~  
>  ~~Ha érdekel, pár nap múlva érdemes megnénzed, hátha már fent van (ott ShellockOJamjack a nevem) vagy szólj, hogy érdekel és üzenek, amikor felrakom.~~


End file.
